ONCE AGAIN
by m.ochi-x
Summary: AKAME .:. OS - LEMON // Lorsque l'on s'abandonne une première fois dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les conséquences ne peuvent qu'en être irréversibles.


_**Title **: Once Again [encore une fois]_

_**Author **: mochi_

_**Genre **: Yaoi ~ Lemon_

_**Characters **: Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin, Nakamaru Yuichi, Tanaka Koki, Ueda Tatsuya & Taguchi Junnosuke._

_**Pairing **: Akame_

_**Rating **: NC-17_

_**Words **: 8894_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est totalement fictive._

_**Summary **: lorsque l'on s'abandonne une première fois dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les conséquences ne peuvent qu'en être irréversibles._

_**Random **: Voilà ! C'est pour fêter les 23 ans de Kazuzu, même si l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec son anniversaire. Désolée du retard mais je me suis couchée à huit heures du matin pour finir cet OS alors vous avez intérêt à l'apprécier x). Quand je le regarde, les pavés me font peur d'ailleurs... Bonne lecture ~_

_**Lexical **: *Itai : aïe | Hai : oui | Nani : Quoi*_

_

* * *

  
_

Le pas résolu, le col relevé, se préservant du froid envahissant de cet hiver bien avancé, le regard déterminé, c'est avec audace et fermeté que Kamenashi se rendait au studio en ce matin du mois de février. Les six jeunes garçons travaillaient, en ce moment, sur la préparation d'un nouveau single qui devait sortir courant Mars, promouvant le drama "RESCUE" que Nakamaru Yuichi tournait depuis quelques semaines en compagnie de Masuda Takahisa. C'était l'époque de l'année où le groupe chômait le moins, étant très demandés par les médias et perpétuellement par les fans, ils ne devaient en aucun cas se relâcher. Le rythme était assez soutenu pour les garçons mais avec un minimum d'organisation et une bonne implication, on s'en sortait aisément.

Kamenashi arriva à destination après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche. L'hiver ne le réjouissait pas tant que cela mais sentir l'air frais de cette nouvelle année de temps en temps ne lui déplaisait guerre. Après avoir franchit la petite porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers le hall et fut surpris de voir Taguchi et Nakamaru déjà présents et plutôt en forme. Kamenashi les salua d'un geste amical.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui.

- Il faut croire qu'enregistrer le single de mon premier drama me rend impatient, affirma Nakamaru avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Kamenashi avait en effet l'habitude d'apparaître sur le petit écran. L'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son ami lui était donc tout à fait compréhensible. Il avait déjà une dizaine de films et séries télévisées à son actif malgré son jeune âge et était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs acteurs de la Jimusho. Beaucoup admiraient son jeu d'acteur, ce qui provoquait parfois quelques scènes de jalousies chez certains d'entre eux mais Kamenashi ne se décourageait pas pour autant. La détermination et l'assiduité étaient deux de ses meilleures vertus.

Il se tourna alors vers Taguchi qui semblait absorbé par le message qu'il composait sur le clavier de son portable.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si bon matin ?

Le concerné releva difficilement la tête du petit écran de son téléphone et sourit à Kamenashi.

- J'ai un nouveau portable ! répondit-il avec une certaine jovialité avant de se replonger dans son activité interrompue durant quelques secondes.

Kamenashi et Nakamaru se fixèrent, essayant vainement de comprendre le rapport de la situation mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que cela. Taguchi pouvait parfois être très compliqué à comprendre... ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

Les trois jeunes garçons se tournèrent alors vers l'équipe chargée de les faire enregistrer, qui s'affairait sûrement depuis le levé du jour. Ils la saluèrent poliment et s'installèrent dans un coin, attendant le reste du groupe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tanaka fit irruption, suivi de près par Ueda. C'est à ce moment-là que le manager de cette joyeuse troupe décida de leur expliquer le programme de la journée. Cependant, quelqu'un manquait encore à l'appel. Akanishi. Il n'était pas du matin et cela était bien connu. La situation avait pourtant le don d'énerver le manager, ce qui n'était pas souvent une bonne chose pour le reste de la journée.

Il a encore passé la nuit avec une fille, pensa Kamenashi en laissant échapper un long soupir de découragement.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait chez lui, c'était son égoïsme. Enfin, le mot était peut-être un peu fort mais le fait que Jin faisait passer le groupe après ses activités plus ou moins personnelles avait tendance à fortement déplaire à Kamenashi, comme au reste de ses compères d'ailleurs. En effet, le manager passait toujours ses foudres sur les cinq jeunes hommes innocents, ne pouvant pas s'attaquer au coupable en personne par faute de présence. Celui-ci n'était pas un homme méchant, bien au contraire, mais lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait, il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir, même s'il n'adoptait pas toujours le meilleur tact.

C'est au moment où le manager s'apprêtait justement à faire la morale à ses petits protégés que Jin choisit de faire son apparition. Il avait le souffle court et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, signe qu'il venait de conclure une course sans nul doute effrénée. Il se précipita à l'encontre du manager dans le but de s'excuser comme toujours. Ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre, bien que cela n'avait pas l'air de réellement faire effet dans la tête du retardataire.

Après avoir plus ou moins fait part du programme de la journée au groupe enfin au complet, le manager s'éclipsa d'une humeur irritée.

Kamenashi s'approcha alors de l'autre jeune homme.

- Alors ? Quelle excuse cette fois-ci ? demanda-il sur un ton ironique et peu accueillant.

- Oh, ça va, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à qui que se soit, répondit Akanishi, visiblement de mauvais poil.

- Peut-être mais c'est le groupe au complet que tu paralyses avec tes parties de jambes en l'air !

- Pa... Pardon ?! Non mais je rêve. Répète un peu !

Jin s'apprêtait à empoigner Kamenashi lorsque Tanaka eu le bon réflexe de se mettre entre les deux garçons et ainsi éviter une bagarre qui aurait éclaté à coup sûr. Celui-ci adressa un regard désespéré à Kamenashi, tout en se maintenant dos à Jin.

- Ne le provoque pas trop, il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous pique une crise en pleine journée.

Akanishi, plus qu'excédé par tous les reproches dont il faisait l'objet, partit prendre l'air quelques minutes. C'est vrai après tout. Sa vie privée ne regardait personne excepté lui-même. Il avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie sans qu'il n y ait sans cesse quelqu'un sur son dos, guettant sans relâche ses moindres faux pas. Cela avait le don de le mettre sérieusement en rogne, surtout de bon matin. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de sa veste, y extirpant son paquet de cigarette en vue de calmer la tension qui le tiraillait. Il alluma soigneusement le fin rouleau de papier à l'aide de son briquet et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction en sentant la fumée du tabac consumé s'insinuer au plus profond de lui-même. Quelle drogue relaxante. Vraiment.

Après s'être quelque peu calmé, le garçon s'accorda encore quelques instants de répit et ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de repenser aux évènements antérieurs à tête reposée. Lorsqu'il y songeait, la réaction de Kamenashi l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il était rare de voir le jeune homme s'emporter pour 'si peu', et surtout, aussi rapidement. Certes, il comprenait parfaitement que ses retards incessants pouvaient en agacer plus d'un mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était que cela soit Kamenashi qui se soit manifesté en premier. Il n'aurait pas été effaré d'entendre Nakamaru ou même Ueda lui faire une petite remarque déplacée mais il était très gêné par le fait que cela soit Kamenashi. Et qui plus est, en ayant adopté un ton très peu courtois, voire agressif. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Rien ne lui ressemblait plus d'ailleurs... Depuis...

Pendant ce temps-là, les cinq collègues toujours présents dans le hall essayaient de se détendre à leur manière avant d'entamer la dure journée qui les attendait. Tanaka et Nakamaru, les éternels complices élaboraient quelques nouvelles blagues sous l'œil amusé de Taguchi et Ueda. Kamenashi, lui, restait en retrait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. En fait, il se sentait coupable du ton qu'il avait employé envers Akanishi. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, même s'il en était quasiment sûr... Depuis quelques jours, le garçon ne se reconnaissait plus. Que cela soit dans ses paroles, ses faits et gestes, en passant par ses envies ou ses plus intimes pensées. Non, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis... ce jour-là. Depuis ce jour où lui et Akanishi l'avaient fait. Ce jour où ce dernier avait pris possession de tous ses sens, de tout son être. Jin avait été victime d'une déception amoureuse plus douloureuse que les précédentes et était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de Kamenashi, son confident, son ami de toujours, sa moitié. Son cœur était tellement brisé à ce moment-là que Kamenashi et lui s'étaient... laissés aller, chacun guidé par ses propres envies. Les garçons n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Ils avaient eu besoin d'extérioriser leur peine et tout s'était alors produit si vite, comme sur un coup de tête. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Kamenashi était le naturel et l'aisance avec lesquels les événements s'étaient agencés. Sur le moment, tout leur avait paru si simple, si facile. Après coup, les deux garçons s'étaient promis de tout oublier, que cela n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais plus Kamenashi essayait d'oublier, plus cela le hantait. Le moindre détail de cette soirée restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Le visage de Jin si près du sien ; ses mains à la fois douces et envieuses éveillant ses moindres sens à chaque effleurement, chaque caresse ; son souffle chaud s'engouffrant dans sa nuque ; ces mots si excitants qu'il murmurait souvent et criait parfois ; ses lèvres si douces et désirables qu'il avait embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois. Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait des sueurs froides. Kamenashi avait du mal à y croire mais il fallait bien l'admettre, il y avait pris du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Il avait réalisé un de ses fantasmes. Akanishi était un fantasme pour de nombreuses personnes mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait également l'un des siens. Kamenashi ne se voilait pourtant pas la face. Jin avait certainement déjà tout oublié et le mieux pour lui était d'en faire de même. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux des conquêtes féminines du jeune homme. Qu'elles soient sérieuses ou non. Il enviait toutes ces filles qui vivaient le même instant dont il avait été privilégié durant une nuit. Il avait du mal à supporter le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y avoir droit. Alors que ces filles... Et voila, il était de nouveau comparé au sexe opposé alors que cela avait le don de lui déplaire au plus haut point mais cette fois-ci, il devait bien se faire à l'idée qu'il aimerait de nouveau se retrouver à la place de toutes ces demoiselles. Bien que son énervement était justifié, il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi envers Jin. Peut-être devrait-il avoir une discussion avec lui afin de tirer la situation au clair et ainsi se débarrasser du poids qui lui pesait sur la conscience depuis quelques temps.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires de réflexion, il se dirigea vers la sortie, signalant au passage à ses quatre amis qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Jin. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent avant de reprendre leurs activités bien peu productives. N'avaient-ils donc pas peur de laisser les deux jeunes leaders ensemble après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Fallait-il croire que non...

Kamenashi franchit silencieusement la petite porte extérieure avant de remarquer Akanishi, toujours adossé contre le mur de la bâtisse. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux clos et ne semblait pas avoir aperçu Kamenashi. Ce dernier scruta longuement le visage calme du jeune homme avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par une petite lueur rouge au niveau de ses hanches.

- Jin, ta cigarette...

- Itai !

Trop tard. La cigarette venait de se consumer entièrement à travers les doigts du jeune homme, ce qui lui valu un grognement de douleur. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses songes qu'il en avait totalement oublié ce qui l'entourait. Il souffla doucement sur ses doigts afin d'atténuer la douleur avant de reporter son attention vers Kamenashi. Celui-ci avait bien du mal à dissimuler un rictus amusé devant le comique de la situation. Jin lui lança alors un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Du calme, je ne vais pas t'agresser, répondit Kamenashi avant de se placer contre le mur à côté de son ami.

- ...

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Akanishi leva des yeux intrigués vers le jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci viendrait lui présenter son indulgence aussi vite.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette manière. Tu as raison, je n'avais pas à le faire, reprit celui-ci.

Jin réfléchit quelques instants, s'imprégnant avec le plus grand sérieux des dires de son ami. Les deux jeunes garçons fixaient le ciel d'un air songeur.

- Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser aussi. Vouloir te frapper n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution, répondit simplement Akanishi.

Kamenashi afficha un léger sourire devant cette réponse. L'atmosphère était calme, dépourvue de tension. L'heure était apparemment aux confidences et Kamenashi estima que le moment était propice pour faire part de ses tourments à Jin.

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien...

Devant l'air hésitant de son ami, Jin tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa scrupuleusement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'il fallait.

- ... quelque chose me tracasse, reprit le jeune homme.

- Tu veux parler de cette nuit-là ? le coupa Akanishi avec une aisance surprenante.

Kamenashi tourna alors vivement la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui de son ami, lui montrant qu'il était fortement étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Akanishi avait pu lire dans ses pensées. La situation le déstabilisa fortement, et ce regard planté dans le sien n'arrangeait pas les choses. Jin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ajouter quoique ce soit et Kamenashi devait donc se résoudre à trouver quelque chose à répondre au plus vite mais aucune phrase, aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. La tension se faisait de plus en plus forte et l'air de plus en plus lourd, ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'instant précédent. Heureusement, le moment fut choisi par Nakamaru pour venir interrompre les deux jeunes hommes afin de leur annoncer qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à pouvoir commencer à enregistrer. Akanishi brisa alors le lien visuel qu'il entretenait avec Kamenashi et s'enquit de suivre Nakamaru sans un regard de plus au jeune homme encore perdu. Une fois les deux hommes disparus de son champ de vision, Kamenashi poussa un profond soupir, comme si toute cette pression venait de s'évanouir au moment même où son ami avait franchi la porte. Le sujet allait décidément être très délicat à aborder. Kamenashi n'osait d'ailleurs même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Nakamaru n'avait pas inconsciemment décidé de le tirer du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis lui-même.

A son tour, il s'engouffra de nouveau dans le couloir menant à une petite salle privée, où les artistes pouvaient se relaxer aisément entre deux enregistrements. Ses cinq amis étaient installés autour de la petite table ronde placée au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient tous le nez plongé dans la feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle étaient couchées les paroles de leur chanson. Kamenashi sourit intérieurement en les voyant, pour une fois, si sérieux. Ce genre de scène avait plutôt tendance à se faire rare lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Il prit place silencieusement entre Ueda et Tanaka, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure initiative puisque ce dernier s'empressa de lui faire part de son plaisir de revoir le jeune homme qu'il n'avait quitté qu'une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Kamenashi se saisit alors de la feuille du garçon pour le taquiner et se mit à relire une dernière fois les paroles pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier un seul mot. Tanaka lui donna une petite tape sur la tête qui fut totalement ignorée par son destinataire avant de retourner son attention vers son voisin de gauche, Nakamaru, avec qui il serait sûr de ne pas se faire repousser s'il se mettait à le provoquer gentiment. Kamenashi prit soin de placer la feuille devant son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Akanishi se tenait en face de lui. Il leva timidement les yeux vers le grand brun mais les détourna aussitôt quand il remarqua que Jin le fixait également. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à une vitesse impressionnante. Akanishi allait sûrement s'imaginer des choses maintenant. Surtout après la petite 'discussion' qu'ils avaient eu il y à quelques minutes. Ne sachant plus où se mettre devant la gêne qu'il ressentait, il se leva bruyamment, attirant l'attention de ses collègues.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ?

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Tanaka en essayant de rameuter la petite troupe.

Ils quittèrent tranquillement, les uns après les autres, la petite pièce qu'ils retrouveraient avec complaisance un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la salle d'enregistrement. Il devait y avoir une demi-douzaine de personnes qui s'affairaient à régler les derniers détails techniques. Les quelques ingénieurs du son, assis devant la plate-forme centrale, manipulaient avec un professionnalisme prononcé la multitude de petits boutons qui auraient vite fait de faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel novice en la matière de par leur grand nombre. La bande son originale de "RESCUE" avait déjà été préenregistrée depuis quelques jours et était diffusée en fond sonore. Sûrement pour habituer l'équipe au morceau qui allait être interprété, leur permettant ainsi de se familiariser avec le rythme, les basses, la mélodie et toute autre effet sonore.

A l'arrivée des jeunes garçons, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se leva et leur fit signe d'approcher. Ils s'exécutèrent, encore un peu déstabilisés par le professionnalisme qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Ce genre d'expérience avait toujours tendance à les impressionner, bien qu'ils y soient pourtant habitués. L'homme s'entreprit de leur expliquer brièvement le déroulement de la séance. Les jeunes artistes acquiescèrent, impatients de se mettre au travail, surtout Nakamaru qui ne tiendrait pas en place encore bien longtemps. Ils entrèrent alors dans la petite salle insonorisée se trouvant de l'autre côté de la vitre, les séparant ainsi du staff. Chacun prit place derrière un micro et enfila son casque. Derrière la vitre, un homme leur fit signe qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la bande musicale en route. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique résonna dans les oreilles de chacun des membres du groupe. Tanaka débuta le morceau avec quelques phrases, une sorte d'introduction. Tous se mirent ensuite à fredonner le refrain avant que ne vienne le premier couplet de Jin qu'il récita avec une facilité et une aisance exemplaire. Akanishi avait une vraie puissance vocale et un timbre bien particulier dont Kamenashi n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer et de quelque part, envier. Certes, lui aussi avait une bien jolie voix mais celle de Jin avait le don de porter très haut, transportant quiconque avait le privilège de l'entendre. Kamenashi était totalement subjugué par la voix de son ami, si bien qu'il en oublia de chanter son complet. Les techniciens coupèrent alors la bande sonore et rappelèrent vivement Kamenashi à l'ordre. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Se rendant compte de son erreur due à son petit égarement d'esprit, Kamenashi s'excusa sincèrement sous les yeux de ses collègues qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir 'absent' lorsque sa carrière était mise à l'épreuve. La musique se fit de nouveau entendre. Le tour de Jin revint inévitablement plus vite que prévu, mais le garçon parvint à garder son sang froid et ne renouvela pas le même faux pas que précédement.

"Help me out, Search my light, Please take me back home". Là, juste là. Akanishi ne venait-il pas de lancer un regard langoureux à Kamenashi ? Ne venait-il pas de lui faire un clin d'œil suggestif ? Que cela voulait-il dire ? Kamenashi secoua la tête. Il devait certainement se faire des idées. Cela en devenait même de la paranoïa. Ses désirs commençaient sérieusement à l'embrouiller mais il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention. Le reste de l'enregistrement se passa dans de très bonnes conditions, Kamenashi s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pût et essayant de faire abstraction de ses pensées clandestines.

La pause arriva alors bien vite. Les garçons remercièrent le personnel chargé de les encadrer pour le travail fourni. Il leur restait encore un titre à enregistrer mais celui-ci s'annonçait après une bonne heure de répit. Le groupe alla retrouver joyeusement la salle de repos. Taguchi, Tanaka, Nakamaru et Akanishi s'affalèrent directement dans le canapé, l'air aussi épuisé qu'après avoir couru un marathon. Ueda soupira devant l'attitude désespérante de ses compagnons avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil situé à l'autre bout de la salle. Une guitare était posée contre le mur, juste à côté de celui-ci. Ueda estima qu'il avait bien le droit de laisser libre court à son imagination et à sa créativité durant quelques minutes. Il se saisit délicatement de l'instrument et effleura doucement les cordes. Une douce mélodie résonna alors à travers la petite pièce conviviale. Kamenashi, lui, s'était assis à la table que les garçons avaient précédemment occupé et murmurait les paroles de leur prochain titre, les yeux fermés, porté par l'aria apaisante émanant de l'habile doigté d'Ueda. L'atmosphère n'était pourtant pas si calme que cela puisque les quatre jeunes hommes chahutaient bruyamment sur le canapé.

De vrais cas sociaux, pensa Kamenashi amusé.

Akanishi, qui avait décidé d'être d'humeur taquine, leva les yeux vers ce dernier.

- Alors Kame-chan, comme ça on oublie ses paroles ?

Le concerné le fixa avec un regard noir, sachant que Jin faisait allusion au petit incident qui avait eu lieu durant la séance d'enregistrement. Petit incident dont Jin était le seul et unique coupable. Et Kame-chan, par quel surnom l'appelait-il encore ?! Le jeune homme avait vraiment le don de lui faire perdre patience. Kamenashi estima que la meilleure solution était donc de l'ignorer. Il se sentait pourtant bien mal à l'aise lorsque Jin n'était pas bien loin de lui. Toutes sortes de pensées plus ou moins malsaines parcouraient inlassablement son esprit. Cette 'expérience' avec son meilleur ami l'avait profondément marqué. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était la même chose pour Akanishi. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir réellement été touché par ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'habituel. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était complètement immoral et allait à l'encontre de nombreux principes de vie des deux garçons alors pourquoi Akanishi gardait-il une telle sérénité ? Avait-il vraiment tout oublié ? Avait-il vraiment réussi à faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Kamenashi n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il aille s'aérer les idées. Se retrouver à une distance minime de Jin en ce moment n'était pas bon pour lui. Il espérait juste que cette situation embarrassante ne dure pas trop longtemps puisque qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les deux garçons étaient chargés de travailler ensemble et de se côtoyer pour de nombreuses années encore. Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa discrètement tandis que ses compagnons venaient d'entamer une petite partie de devinettes.

Kamenashi traversa lentement le long couloir central qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il s'efforçait de penser à tout et n'importe quoi, tant que cela n'avait aucun lien avec Akanishi. Seulement, la situation l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il franchit la porte extérieure et décida de se balader quelques instants dans les alentours du studio. Les lieux étaient déserts. Cela s'expliquait sûrement par la température extérieure qui ne devait pas être loin du grand froid norvégien. Il enfouit totalement le bas de son visage dans le col de sa veste. Tomber malade en cette période n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Malheureusement pour Kamenashi, essayer d'oublier était le meilleur moyen d'y repenser et très vite, la nuit plutôt torride qu'il avait passé avec Jin ressurgit dans sa conscience. Une nouvelle fois, tout lui revint en tête, absolument tout. La fraîcheur sur ses joues se faisait de moins en moins ressentir, son cœur commençait doucement à se réchauffer, son pas se faisait plus pressé. Une légère douleur au niveau de son entrejambe le sorti instantanément de ses profondes rêveries. Lorsqu'il constata dans quel 'état' il était, il commença à paniquer. Il se retrouva encore une fois dans une situation bien embarrassante à cause de Jin. Comment pouvait-il autant repenser à cette nuit-là ? Comment pouvait-il être excité rien qu'en y repensant ? C'était absurde, totalement absurde. Plutôt incommodé par la situation, le garçon décida de rebrousser chemin pour revenir au studio. Là-bas, il serait plus à l'abri des regards qu'en pleine rue. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lieu désiré, il tentait vainement de se calmer pour retrouver une apparence décente mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il n'y avait rien à faire ou du moins, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas seul et dans un endroit isolé. Kamenashi voulut se précipiter dans la salle de repos pour pouvoir s'installer dans un coin en attendant que passe son léger problème mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver qu'il croisa Akanishi au détour d'un couloir. Pourquoi se fallait-il que ça soit lui ?

- Kame, je te cherchais justement. Le manager est passé nous voir pendant ton absence et il nous a informé que l'équipe a eu un petit souci technique et qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de continuer à nous faire enregistrer pour aujourd'hui. On a donc quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

- Oh, répondit Kamenashi visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à se montrer dans son état actuel. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont déjà rentrés chez eux. Tu es parti une bonne vingtaine de minutes et tu les connais, un peu de temps libre et ils sautent sur l'occasion.

Kamenashi afficha un léger sourire en imaginant ses compagnons en train de s'éclater à un quelconque endroit de la ville. Puis il reprit :

- Et tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?

- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te prévenir non ? Et puis... notre conversation de tout à l'heure a été malencontreusement abrégée... répondit Akanishi.

Kamenashi sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas que Jin remettrait cela si vite sur le tapis et puis il n'était pas vraiment dans son meilleur jour pour en reparler.

- Je préfère que l'on en discute une autre fois, rétorqua Kamenashi visiblement pressé de quitter son ami et surtout de fuir ce sujet de conversation assez contrariant.

Il tourna vivement les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne put pourtant pas faire un pas de plus lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui agrippait fermement le poignet. Jin le fit faire volte-face. Les deux garçons ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Akanishi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Kamenashi tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ? murmura le jeune homme en accompagnant ses paroles d'un léger clin d'œil.

Kamenashi écarquilla subitement les yeux. Ce clin d'œil. C'était le même, il en était sûr. Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Jin avait-il tout à coup perdu la tête ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? Surtout qu'après ce qu'avaient fait les deux jeunes hommes, le moindre sous-entendu était plutôt très suggestif.

- Jin, ça suffit ! Lâche-moi ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda Kamenashi sur un ton qui se voulait exprimer pas mal de reproches mais aussi de nervosité.

- Mais la même chose que toi, reprit le jeune homme.

Jin se rapprocha alors de Kamenashi et vint lentement frôler son bassin avec le sien sans pour autant desserrer sa prise. Il ne fit alors pas un geste de plus, devant le regard effaré de Kamenashi qui ne croyait pas une seule seconde ce qui était en train de se passer, et baissa légèrement la tête afin de regarder un peu plus bas.

- Oh, je remarque que toi aussi apparemment, continua Akanishi avec un sourire moqueur en constatant l'érection évidente de son ami.

- Jin je ne plaisante pas, tu as dit toi-même que ce n'était qu'un égarement, rien de plus.

- Ecoute, je n'y peux rien si ton corps est si tentant. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui suis en fâcheuse posture en ce moment, affirma-t-il toujours aussi amusé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Ne prêtant pas attention aux dires du jeune homme, Jin fit doucement reculer Kamenashi jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué par l'un des murs du couloir. Il était fermement résolu à faire changer son ami d'avis. Ainsi pris au piège, Kamenashi savait qu'il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Son entrejambe commençait, de plus, sérieusement à le faire souffrir et il devait se soulager au plus vite, par n'importe quel moyen. Devant le mutisme de son ami, Akanishi comprit que celui-ci n'était plus aussi sûr qu'avant. Souhaitant accélérer les évènements, il plaça son genou au niveau de la virilité de son ami et s'adonna à quelques habiles frottements. Kamenashi, plus réceptif que jamais, ne manqua pas de laisser échapper un long gémissement, informant Jin que son initiative était plus qu'appréciée. C'est à ce moment-là que Kamenashi décida de laisser tomber toute forme de résistance. Lui qui était si jaloux des conquêtes féminines de son ami avait maintenant la possibilité de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à leur place. Il fallait qu'il saisisse cette chance. De plus, il était déjà en condition et satisfaire ses envies était beaucoup plus amusant à deux que seul. Il ne prit pas plus de temps à faire languir son ami et captura fougueusement les lèvres de Jin qui n'attendait maintenant plus que cela. Ces lèvres, il n'avait pas oublié leur saveur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles lui avaient manqué. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il laissa alors toute bonne morale de côté pour pouvoir s'abandonner encore une fois dans les bras de son meilleur ami, de l'homme de ses fantasmes. Kamenashi entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras qui prit cela comme une invitation à approfondir leur baiser, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier de faire. Sa langue vint rencontrer celle de Kamenashi dans une tendre caresse. Elles ne prirent que peu de temps pour se redécouvrir et s'adonnèrent à de subtils effleurements avant de jouer ensemble dans une étreinte envieuse et avide de sensations encore plus prononcées. Kamenashi avait du mal à retenir les petits gémissements qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, dus aux petites attentions que répétait inlassablement Akanishi envers ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Alors qu'il sentait déjà que la tête lui tournait, perdu dans ses sensations, la voix d'un des techniciens du studio lui parvint et le fit rapidement reprendre conscience que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment approprié pour ce genre d'activité. Kamenashi s'éloigna de Jin à contre cœur. Il se contenta de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis fixa son amant avec un désir difficilement dissimulable.

- On va chez toi, somma-t-il avec une impatience qui lui était peu reconnaissable.

Jin sourit, soulagé que Kamenashi ne se soit pas arrêté dans le but de lui faire part d'un quelconque refus d'aller plus loin. Il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent tous deux précipitamment vers le parking souterrain. Arrivés à la voiture du grand brun, Kamenashi ne put s'empêcher de le plaquer contre la portière afin de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres si tentantes. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant, plus exigeant, plus langoureux. Akanishi plongea difficilement sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre les clés, sentant Kamenashi le serrer plus fort contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Heureusement que les serrures étaient automatiques. Le garçon put ainsi ouvrir le véhicule sans pour autant quitter la langue si quémandante de son ami. Alors que Jin s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur, Kamenashi se détacha lentement de lui et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps.

Jin ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- J'ai bien peur que si, admit Kamenashi avec un sourire aguicheur.

- On prend ta voiture alors !

Kamenashi sourit de plus bel.

- Ca va être dure...

Akanishi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- ... je suis venu à pied, continua le jeune homme.

Afin de faire céder son ami, Kamenashi se mit à lui déposer quelques baisers dans le creux du cou. Il ne savait que trop bien que Jin en raffolait. Mais celui-ci se montrait plus obstiné qu'à son habitude et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Kamenashi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour faire craquer le jeune homme. Il quitta rapidement son cou et se dirigea vers la portière voisine. Il l'ouvrit lentement et vint s'installer sur la banquette arrière, les jambes à l'extérieur du véhicule. Jin, quelque peu curieux des intentions de Kamenashi, s'approcha lentement de celui-ci. Kamenashi s'allongea à moitié sur la banquette en s'appuyant d'une main sur celle-ci. De l'autre, il défit lentement le bouton de son jean avant de faire soigneusement glisser la fermeture. Akanishi se tenait là, debout, devant lui, observant minutieusement chaque geste effectué avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il put enfin distinguer l'importante proéminence de son ami à travers le sous-vêtement, plus gorgée que jamais. Sous le regard médusé de Jin, Kamenashi glissa sa main sous son propre boxer et commença lentement à satisfaire sa virilité avide d'attention. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de bonheur, bascula sa tête en arrière et se cambra légèrement sous l'effet de ses propres caresses. Il réprimait ses envies depuis bien trop longtemps. D'irrésistibles gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Devant cette vision érotique à souhait et plus qu'excitante de son ami s'adonnant à des plaisirs solitaires, Akanishi fut dans l'incapacité la plus totale de résister et vint se jeter sur son amant comme un chien sur son os. Il ferma rapidement la portière puis s'allongea sur Kamenashi et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour embrasser ses lèvres si désirables.

Kamenashi stoppa quelques instants son agréable torture et priva Jin de sa veste ainsi que de sa chemise tandis que l'autre jeune homme en faisait de même avec son pantalon. Kamenashi se sépara un court laps de temps des lèvres de son amant afin de s'affranchir lui-même de ses propres vêtements restants. Le garçon se retrouva alors bien vite en boxer. Akanishi, encore vêtu de son jean, se surprit à avoir soudainement la folle envie de procurer du plaisir à ce corps soumis sous le sien. Ce corps qu'il avait possédé une fois et ne rêvait que de renouveler l'expérience. Il se mit à caresser le ventre chaud de Kamenashi tout en déposant une multitude de baisers sur les moindres parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le cou, les épaules, la joue, le front, le ventre, le nez, les lèvres, le torse... A cette allure, le corps de Kamenashi n'aurait bientôt plus un seul secret pour lui. L'autre garçon se sentait parcourir d'innombrables petits frissons qui le faisaient frémir à chaque contact. Son désir n'en devenait que plus grand, son impatience plus démesurée, son plaisir plus vertigineux. Il était totalement perdu dans toutes ses perceptions. Ses sens ne répondraient bientôt plus et son esprit ne tarderait pas à s'éclipser.

Souhaitant voir le visage de Jin, Kamenashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua que celui-ci était toujours vêtu de son pantalon. Il fit lentement se relever le jeune homme au dessus de lui et commença par ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture avant d'ôter le fermoir du vêtement. Akanishi se laissa docilement faire, sentant que sa verge ne demandait qu'à quitter cet endroit devenu beaucoup trop étroit. Une fois libérée, Jin laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Kamenashi prit alors conscience que le jeune homme devait souffrir depuis un bon moment déjà. Akanishi, n'estimant pas juste le fait qu'il soit le seul mis à nu, enleva rapidement le sous-vêtement des hanches de son ami. Dans une étreinte ardente, leurs membres se rencontrèrent alors et provoquèrent une plainte simultanée provenant de la bouche des deux garçons. Kamenashi entama alors de lents mouvements de bassins, se frottant allègrement contre Jin. Ce dernier comprit qu'il en voulait plus et entoura la verge de Kamenashi de ses doigts, lui promulguant de délicieux va et viens qui ne tardèrent pas à faire gémir son propriétaire. Kamenashi embrassa fougueusement son amant, cherchant à calmer ces sons indécents qui ne cessaient d'exciter le grand brun. Les mouvements de Jin autour de cette partie mâle euphorique devenaient de plus en plus rapides, si bien que Kamenashi ne voulait plus être le seul à bénéficier du plaisir si intense qui le submergeait. Il dirigea alors sa main vers la virilité totalement désorientée de Jin et lui accorda quelques fiévreuses caresses.

A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes hommes mirent fin au baiser passionné qu'ils partageaient, ne pouvant plus retenir les longs et bruyants gémissements de plaisir qu'ils laissaient échapper sans aucune retenue. Le plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. Ce plaisir mutuel était tellement éprouvant, tellement enivrant que les garçons sentaient la fin arriver incessamment sous peu. Ils usèrent de leur moindre force, de leur moindre soupçon de volonté pour se retenir et ainsi faire durer ce moment d'intense jubilation plus longtemps, ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu, rien qu'un peu. Akanishi enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kamenashi, comme s'il pouvait ressentir encore plus de plaisir en se tenant si proche de son amant. Les mouvements se firent tout à coup plus rapides, plus désordonnés. Sentant le moment venir, Kamenashi entoura le cou de son ami de sa main libre, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces si bien qu'il planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau nue du garçon. A cette soudaine douleur, Jin ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'épaule de Kamenashi, totalement soumis au plaisir de son propre corps. Les deux jeunes hommes hurlèrent leur plaisir en se déversant chacun dans la main de l'autre. Totalement épuisé, Akanishi se laissa tomber lourdement sur son amant. Tous deux reprirent difficilement leur respiration. La chaleur dans la voiture était insoutenable. Un peu plus et on se croirait cette fois-ci dans les plaines australiennes. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Kamenashi vint caresser tendrement les cheveux de son amant qui reposait tranquillement sa tête sur son torse. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux clos, comme s'ils venaient de faire un merveilleux rêve qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir se terminer. Ils ne souhaitaient pas revenir à la réalité, pas maintenant.

- Tu sais, dit Kamenashi tout en jouant avec une mèche brune de son ami, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de ton corps maintenant.

- Et moi du tien, répondit l'autre jeune homme presque automatiquement.

Kamenashi ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Je ne plaisante pas baka, répondit-il en souriant.

Akanishi leva alors la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Mais moi non plus, affirma t-il avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

Kamenashi perdit son sourire et plongea son regard dans les yeux brun de son amant.

- Là, tout de suite. J'ai envie de quelque chose.

Jin leva les sourcils et interrogea Kamenashi du regard. Ce dernier approcha lentement son visage de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Toi. Je te veux toi, murmura t-il sensuellement.

Akanishi se sentit durcir de nouveau en entendant cette révélation. Kamenashi n'en avait-il pas eu assez ? Il était décidément bien exigeant. Mais Jin ne voulait pas lui obéir si facilement. Il ne voulait pas se plier aussi docilement à ses attentes.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu vas finir par devenir totalement accro, répondit-il avec amusement.

- Mais je le suis déjà, approuva Kamenashi avec une profonde sincérité.

Akanishi fut prit de court, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse. Avait-il un pouvoir de séduction qui dépassait sa propre imagination ?

- Je crois que tu te trouves dans l'incapacité de refuser en plus, continua Kamenashi en sentant la verge fébrile de Jin tout contre sa jambe et de nouveau gorgée d'envie.

Kamenashi se remit alors en chasse de plaisir et frotta habilement ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme tout en déposant de légers baisers accompagnés de quelques coups de langues dans le creux de son cou. Akanishi se demandait même la raison pour laquelle il essayait de résister à Kamenashi. C'était peine perdue et il le savait pertinemment. Dans tous les cas, il était encore d'attaque alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer une partie ? Il laissa bien vite ses réflexions de côté et se remit à embrasser langoureusement le garçon qui souhaitait apparemment s'amuser encore un peu. Une brillante idée, selon lui, surgit dans la tête de Jin lorsqu'il sentit son amant lui caresser le dos avec ferveur. Il se recula légèrement du visage du jeune homme et lui lança un regard plutôt sadique de prime abord. Après tout, il ne voulait pas obéir aussi impunément à Kamenashi. Il avait lui aussi sa part de fierté.

- Tu me veux n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Hai, répondit Kamenashi, hésitant, sachant que le grand brun avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Très bien... alors je t'interdis de me toucher.

- Nani ?! Tu plaisantes ou quoi Bakanishi ?

Le sourire de Jin s'élargit.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Je t'interdis de me toucher, répéta-t-il pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre.

Kamenashi haussa les épaules. Il n'avait décidément pas fini d'en entendre de bien bonne de la part de son ami. Ne le prenant pas vraiment au sérieux, il acquiesça. C'était maintenant Jin qui avait les cartes en main, lui seul établissait les règles du jeu. Il redressa son buste lentement, invitant le jeune homme à le suivre et faire de même. Une fois relevés et face à face, Akanishi se retrouva assit sur les cuisses de son amant, les jambes autour de sa taille. Il prit ensuite l'initiative de lui octroyer un doux baiser qui s'intensifia de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Le baiser devint vite passionné et, inconsciemment, Kamenashi entoura le cou du jeune homme. Jin se recula vivement en retirant les bras du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Kame ? demanda-t-il en réprimandant gentiment le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se mit à sourire. Cela pouvait être amusant après tout. Il ramena ses bras vers lui et attendit que Jin vienne l'embrasser de nouveau. Devant l'obéissance de son amant, il esquissa un sourire, fier de lui et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre possession des lèvres du plus jeune. Seulement, plus le baiser s'approfondissait, plus il était difficile pour Kamenashi de ne pas sentir le corps de son ami sous ses doigts. Dans une seconde tentative, il posa rapidement ses deux mains sur les fesses de Jin qui s'empressa de les saisir aussitôt et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Kamenashi pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque geste de plus. Ce dernier se retrouva dans la totale incapacité de toucher son aîné mais bien vite, Akanishi se sentit pris au piège de son propre jeu, ressentant tout à coup l'envie fulgurante de caresser la peau si douce de Kamenashi. Il lâcha alors les mains de ce dernier et vint toucher ses fines hanches avec convoitise. Kamenashi, aussitôt libéré, cajola sans modération le torse musclé de son amant. Les garçons commençaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux et les 'soins' devenaient de plus en plus efficaces.

Akanishi sentit que l'autre jeune homme n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps et entreprit de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il mit fin à leur baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus interminable puis recula son bassin de Kamenashi et s'assit contre le dossier de la banquette pour permettre à celui-ci de s'installer sur ses cuisses. D'un regard rassurant, il fit comprendre ses intentions à Kamenashi qui se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. Avec une infinie douceur, Akanishi fit descendre sa main le long du dos du jeune homme et inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité. Kamenashi se crispa autour de son cou. Le grand brun le resserra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du garçon. Après quelques instants, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Kamenashi se cambra légèrement et laissa échapper un soupir d'inconfort. Akanishi se permit de faire quelques mouvements pour habituer le jeune homme à cette présence en bas de son dos. Lorsque les plaintes se changèrent en gémissements, Jin se retira lentement. Il saisit fermement les hanches du jeune homme qui se souleva avant de se laisser glisser doucement sur la verge gonflée de désir de son amant. Les deux garçons se privèrent de tout mouvement, essayant de se familiariser au mieux avec toutes ces sensations. Bien que cela soit la deuxième fois, les deux amis se redécouvraient entièrement. C'était à la fois si différent et si comparable à la fois précédente. A ce moment, ils l'avaient bien compris. Ils ne pouvaient désormais bel et bien plus se passer du corps de l'autre.

Après s'être accommodé de l'imposante présence à l'intérieur de lui, Kamenashi s'adonna à quelques mouvements verticaux. Le plaisir était là, plus intense que jamais et les gémissements qui le traduisaient également. Le visage de Kamenashi affichait un sentiment de pure extase que Jin ne manqua pas de se délecter. Il était si beau lorsque l'on pouvait lire le plaisir démesuré qu'il ressentait sur son si doux minois. Le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de saisir les lèvres de Kamenashi alors que celui-ci effectuait des mouvements de plus en plus vifs. D'une main, il vint soulager la virilité du jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Ils se sentaient si bien à cet instant qu'ils firent abstraction de toutes les choses et pensées futiles qui les entouraient. Sentant la fin approcher trop rapidement, Kamenashi s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de son amant et vint coller son torse contre le sien, compressant agréablement sa propre verge. Totalement perdu dans ses perceptions, Kamenashi ne put se retenir plus longtemps lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Jin exercer une pression assez importante contre ce point d'une sensibilité extrême et se libéra sur le torse de ce dernier dans un cri de pure jouissance. Cependant, Akanishi avait réussi à se contenir et incita Kamenashi à le faire venir, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus résister longtemps. Sûrement par sadisme, il voulut voir jusqu'à quel point Kamenashi était capable de tenir avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Lorsque le jeune homme s'apprêta à renouveler ses mouvements de bassins, Jin l'en empêcha.

- Attends, pas comme ça, dit il haletant.

- Jin, à quoi tu penses encore ? demanda Kamenashi à bout de souffle.

- Juste... retourne-toi.

Kamenashi, trop épuisé pour pouvoir contester la demande de son ami, se retourna et s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme, posant lentement son dos contre son torse. Akanishi se prépara mentalement quelques instants et vint de nouveau saisir les hanches de Kamenashi avant de le pénétrer avec douceur. Ce dernier, toujours aussi impressionné par la sensation de 'se faire prendre' mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir commencer à faire quelques mouvements d'allers et venues. Il s'appuya sur les genoux de son amant tandis que celui-ci le guidait en maintenant fermement son bassin. Kamenashi adopta alors un rythme satisfaisant et accéléra légèrement la cadence si bien que Jin ne tarda pas à se déverser en lui, criant son plaisir en sentant les parois du jeune homme se contracter délicieusement autour de lui. Plus qu'exténué, Kamenashi se laissa retomber contre le torse de son amant qui ne trouva même plus la force de se retirer.

- Tu m'as tué, lui avoua Kamenashi dans un état presque léthargique.

Akanishi afficha un faible sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de son amant pour se faire pardonner de sa grande gourmandise.

Kamenashi prenait maintenant conscience que Jin et lui ne pourraient être séparés l'un de l'autre. Ils n'éprouvaient aucun amour l'un pour l'autre au sens propre du terme. Évidemment, leur amitié était toujours aussi forte et inébranlable mais les deux garçons savaient que leur relation s'arrêtait là. Oui, elle n'était que purement physique. C'était devenu comme un besoin naturel. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre, de ces partages, de ces unions...

Encore une fois, Kamenashi se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'appel de son corps, de ses pulsions, de ses fantasmes, de ses désirs refoulés... d'Akanishi, tout simplement.


End file.
